


6:50 AM

by orphan_account



Category: DCU
Genre: Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:13:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24470368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Supergirl smiled as she viewed Amos searching for his sermon papers.





	6:50 AM

I never created Superman TAS.

Supergirl smiled as she viewed Amos searching for his sermon papers and figured he would never find pieces scattered in the wind.

THE END


End file.
